The present invention comprises a new Euphorbia, botanically known as Euphorbia hypericifolia (syn. Chamaesyce hypericifolia), and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SYEP231’.
‘SYEP231’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has compact and mounded sub-shrub habit with excellent branching, medium green foliage, is highly floriferous and has large white colored flower bracts.
‘SYEP231’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Queensland, Australia. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘07-001’ with white flowers, fewer branches and less vigor.
The male parent of ‘SYEP231’ was a commercially available variety known as ‘Inneuphdia’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,567, with white flowers, lighter green foliage, and fewer flowers. The seed was sown in January 2008.
‘SYEP231’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the September 2008 in a controlled environment in Queensland, Australia.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SYEP231’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2008 in a controlled environment in Queensland, Australia.